User talk:Ash9876
Archive Bring up an old discussion with RE: , you should know the rest by now. Re. Twilight I am back and on my chat and can you make an account?: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:37, July 30, 2011 (UTC) chat?: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) chat the anons are gone.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) chat.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) chat? plus [[Yìshù Yùndòng|'Yìshù Yùndòng']] you like?: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Comcast is doing updates so no internet. On my phone. 06:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Umm I think my internet will not go out again.: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:54, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure Sure thing, Ash. Shinigami or rouge? If its rouge, it'll be when Yoshiaki was exiled in the Human World. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you want, pal. There can never be too many teachers :p Gives people attending the Academy another Instructor to reference when he's finished as well. If you need help setting out the styles then drop me a message, 'cause its been forever since I updated the Yuengiri's page. Basically, the styles attempt to create harmony between mind, body and soul; and when completed, provide a single unique ability to each wielder that serves the purpose of giving them a greater edge in using their most used style. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking forward to it, pal. But you'll have a hard time letting me down dude :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Cheers pal! I figured someone would be pissed with Aizen :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:43, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry about the delay, pal. The motorbikes races were racing through the village and I had a few mates up to enjoy the day. Brilliant crack lol. Anyways, just read over Shiju's article. The quote at the top fits with his personality, the pictures fit well as well, and the personality and appearance sections are detailed and descriptive - like the majority of the articles you write, buddy. Very nicely done, Ash. Yoshiaki's history was never revealed, pal, so reference to your hearts content :P Nice so far, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:57, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure pal, I don't mind. Go for it. Like what you've done with Shiju's history, though. I'll need to add those concepts Yoshiaki gave him to his article at some point if your okay with it :p I'm re-working the Yuengiri page now, so it should be a little easier on you and Deus now. Should have that done soon enough. But when your finished him, we'll def. need to have ourselves a little punch-up. Before Kentaro goes off to Kōhai Tochi he'll be paying a visit to Horiwari, so we could set it there and work that RP into my individual arc about infiltrating KT. Hows that sound? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 09:25, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I think this'll be a good time to bring in Ashido and safe Jinta's backside, pal. That okay with you? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Since he's mastered the three-way harmony of the styles, he'll have developed his own unique ability that enhances the effectiveness of his preferred combat method - in his case swordsmanship. So a technique unique to him that can't be replicated by other practitioners, 'cause everyone has a different style unique to them. Its what makes the Wan'nesu so personalized. You've described the styles well enough though, and referenced the other practitioners into it quite well. You could also go into more depth about he works the individual techniques of the Wan'nesu into his personalized form. Kentaro for example uses Gyoukou and Sanran Hanabira almost exclusively as a defense, while Kenji favors faint attacks like Shōshitsu Merodī and Furaito O Torimasu davu because of his love of mis-direction to hide the true threat. :::No problem, pal. Need anymore help, then drop me a line :p I'll make my post on the RP in a few minutes, though. Gotta eat my dinner. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::I read through that earlier when I was dropping Deus a message :p Its a nice, interesting concept. Just make sure you balance the skills when your writing them up, 'cause ice and fire are powerful in and of themselves, and illusions are pretty handy for mis-direction and such. I'd advise using the method N, me and Void have adopted to expand the concepts, like what you did with Shiju. Anyways, I see nothing wrong with the idea. The hardest thing I can see is explaining how he gains Aizen's Hogyoku. Explain that, and you've made a pretty good concept there, pal :p Who doesn't like a big flame bird? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:11, August 2, 2011 (UTC) A feather? That'd be an interesting baby picture to show around :p Good luck with the concept, pal. Looking forward to seeing the article. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Explain the concept in the article, his origins, history and powers and their shouldn't be a problem with it, dude. Believe me when I say that there's been some wacky ideas on here, pal. Yours ain't that far out there is comparison lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Your a member of the GF, pal. If the GF's property templates at the top, you can use it without asking anyone. Half the magic :p So go right ahead. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Sure thing, Ash. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 08:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::We'll still do it, there's no worries there, pal. My main concerns my own continuity and using Kentaro before he makes his reappearance during the invasion of Kōhai Tochi and the rescue of Akiye. He's in seclusive training right now after all. The powers he has on his page right now, as well as his personality, aren't up-to-date at all, so I'd prefer to put it on hold until I'm past that juncture in the story, if that's alright, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You're up. The Kidō spell she used, El Escudo, this is it. http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/1/17/AizenBarrier.jpg--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Done. Yes, I pushed the double spell limit >:D (watch me go truly crazy with a quadruple spell)--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) lol yes, everything consumes spiritual energy if it uses any. And there's no need to block. We're fighting over the ocean. Hiding underwater is possible.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) This time, she used this spell. http://images.wikia.com/bleach/en/images/4/4c/Hako_Okuri.png placing the target in a box and transporting it away. I feel sorry for whoever was near the transported explosion--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Shōnen Jump is on break this Wednesday--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) kk--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright Sure you can, go right ahead! Master N 12:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) He's quite interesting and has a likewise interesting personality! Thumbs of from me! Master N 14:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Ash, it's Deus (no duh.) Yo, Ash. Anyway, did you read the new chapter of Fairy Tail? In my opinion, fail chapter is fail, don't get me wrong, I enjoy Fairy Tail, but this chapter was...pretty terrible in my opinion. Mashima isn't consistent with what Natsu can and can't eat. Also, Flame of Rebuke 2.0. I hope the next one can make up for it. I'll give you my opinion on Midori in a minute, my internet just got fixed as it was playing up all through the day. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty then, here's my thoughts on her Kido. I'm not into Kido that much, which is why I can't say a lot about it, but I can say that you've done a good job with it. She's clearly highly proficient in its usage, and the sheer detail you've put into it is very impressive. Her original spells are well thought-out and are awesome, especially Nagareboshi no Inori. Sorry I can't say much again pal, I had the same trouble with Hiroya's Kido section when I gave Njalm his review. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Also, if Zico doesn't get my message about that canon-breaking hax plop, can you tell him for me please, Ash? And most of the next chapter's out. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to alter Hakka Tōrō to fit your character's theme, though, unless Shiju has a rose theme going on. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Personally, that's one of my favorites of hers. If you develop any more Iaido techniques, can I use them for Hizashi please, Ash? PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:42, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Great! Fits with Hizashi's new plant manipulation Zan! Thanks for that, Ash! PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ash. That is an incredibly awesome concept. How did you think of that? Anyways, it makes perfect sense to me, and I think it's an excellent concept. PersonaSuperiorDeus 09:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) It's well-written and plausible, Ash. Good job. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:28, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I've been looking at him for a while now. You've done a good job so far, Ash. I'll think about using that technique, as I don't really want to add more onto Hizashi at the moment. Maybe Yuuki or someone...? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:42, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ash, would you like to RP now? I'll probably use Yuuki. Also, could you tell me what you think of her, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) She's got a few weaknesses, which I shall expand on in a minute, such as she can't use all three at the same time and there's a ten second delay in-between her mode changes. And yea, since I'm home free, we can start the RP tomorrow in the morning and continue on Saturday, as I'm going away. Or we can start now if you're still on, Ash. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: It's me Ash Nothing much. Found out I'm made the Semi-Finals for a poetry contest I entered. And I'm going to be published. Lol. As for Shiju, I pretty much like him since I find the entire article interesting. Very well done and thought out. And when are you going to make a lovely student or teacher for Kiyoko's school? Lol. Btw. I'm on Chatango. Hehe. Lol. Haha. xD Its Juniors and then T5ds. GASP! Hey ash...I was like who in the world is this? HAHA jk. =P But I saw the character and Very nice (We bringing reborn! to BFF? lol) But yea, I think Van would be better suited to teach him. Given the strength of the character, Rozeluxe wouldnt be fit to do so before gtting his head matted in lol [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 15:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Um irie from reborn, I would say enma a well but....lol Choji...wel reddish brown. Grell Suticliff, sasori. That's all I can think of at the moment. Sorry. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 21:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol Kinda figured....Oh your move on our rp. Looks like things are about to get started. =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 21:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Your go Ash. Finally named that portal Kidō. Also, care to give me an opinion on Kyoko? And, if you feel like it, the stories I've done on her so far?--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 11:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) O.O That...that's actually a very interesting idea. I think it would be possible, because the Hogyoku also seems to have a thing for "self-preservation", so that might actually work. BUT this is just my opinion. You could make this and then Ten or Sei (more likely Ten) would rage at it. Sei usually just warns you in a calm way where u still know "Yeah, I gotta fix this". Bear that in mind if you go through with it.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 11:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Your go. Maybe I'll make an article for the Shōryochi. Give myself something to do.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 11:26, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Your go again.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...interesting indeed, but I gotta point this out. Aizen's not dead. o.O.O.o Kisuke sealed him, Ichigo merely pwned him with the Mugetsu technique. Also, instead of saying "his lair" Aizen dwelled in Las Noches during the Arrancar arc.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It features the Hougyoku. Chances are it's possible. (Again this is my opinion. Ten's may and quite possibly will, differ.)--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL That is a matter of opinion my friend. Your turn. And yes, you have been attacked by a Rasenrengan.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:59, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yer up. Found something I want u to confirm or deny. "Any child growing up in Australia learns (unless the parents are trying to kill the kid) a long list of things that can kill you, practically by heart. It's a long list, and just to make sure at least one state teaches it in primary schools. :Is it "everything"? That's not that hard to memorize."--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Why would you WILLINGLY move to the one place where EVERYTHING can kill u?? O.O--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Yer go. did another triple spell for the lulz--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 06:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Your go. Damn, I don't know who that spell was more tiring for, me, or Akiko. -.- --シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 07:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure, but I honestly think you might need more than one spell, 90+ or otherwise, to break out of a spell that combined four strong barriers. Correct me if u think I'm wrong--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 07:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll be online as Purezangetsu--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) chat? and your turn in the rp.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC)